Love and other Emotions
by teddybaer
Summary: The famous tagging game. See if you got tagged, to the others please R


**I got tagged, so I wrote some little fics and they drove me insane.**

* * *

**Don't wanna miss a Thing** by _**Aerosmith**_

Logan and Quinn belong together. They knew it. Sometimes when Quinn was sleeping next to Logan, he watched her sleeping, because he doesn't want to miss a second of their wonderful relationship. Everytime they kissed he wanted the world to stop and let them their private minutes with each other. And when they hugged he could hear her heart beating next to his.

She is the most beautiful, the most perfect and the sweetest girlfriend of all girlfriends he had had in the past. But let the past be the past. Sometime, he knows, they would marry and get kids, a lot of kids.

**Nobody's home** by_** Avril Lavigne**_

After a huge fight with her parents Lola bolted. She didn't really know where she should go, none of her friends were near her, but everything was better, than to be in one house with this insane people. After two days she felt sorry, for what she said to her parents. She called them, but they didn't answer. Maybe they've seen her caller ID and decided not to answer the phone. When she hid her caller ID, she called them one more time and they answered. But when they heard her voice, they hung up. She was desperate and she didn't know what to do.

She became a Kid of the Street, just because she bolted.

**Barbie girl **by _**Aqua**_

Zoey was a girlie girl with blond hair. She is really pretty, has great clothes and is kinda famous. She gets everything she wants. Chase was now for two years with her, to his luck. To afford her something he often takes her to modern parties. She is a party animal, but he is still a shy guy. And she loved exactly this part the most of him. He just takes her to these parties to oblige her. After every party she hugged him and said:

"I love you, Chase"

**Yesterday** by _**The Beatles**_

Yesterday Michael hadn't any problems, but today Lisa broke up with him, and it seems, that all problems just waited to come out.

Her reason that she broke up with him was, because he changed. But he didn't believe her. He hadn't changed after all this years. She won't tell him what the real reason was.

She left him alone with confusion, anger and sadness.

**Nobody's Perfect **by_** Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana**_

Logan always thought that he was perfect, but his friends always said the opposite. That made him kinda angry. How could they dare to judge Logan Reese? But when he began to date Quinn, he knew that he was just perfect, when he was with her. And sometimes he has those stupid days, where everything seemed to go wrong, but thank god that Quinn was by his side to cheer him up on these horrible days.

**This Suffering **by_** Billy Talent**_

Quinn's Relationship with Mark wasn't the same like 2 years ago.

2 years ago they were "in love" with each other. 2 years later Mark wasn't the same. He didn't want to kiss her, didn't want to smuggle with her or didn't want to hug her. Then he broke up with her. She couldn't believe it. Their relationship was a lie and she is glad, that he broke up with her. Thanks to Brooke, who was the reason and thanks to her boyfriend Logan, who was there for her, when she was feeling bad.

**Unfaithful **by_** Rihanna**_

Zoey is dating Chase. He loves her and she loves him, well sorta.

Once while she was sitting in a bar, she saw James. After 2 years she met him again. She remembered their relationship. Great memories.

She started to cheat on Chase, with James. She didn't know why, but she felt attracted to him. Everytime she left their house, Chase knew where she was going. That hurt him and her too. He trusts her so much and she hated herself for cheating on him.

**Welcome to my Life** by _**Simple Plan**_

Mark was different form the others.

His family was poor. He is just at PCA, because he got a scholarship.

Otherwise his parents couldn't pay the money for the boarding school.

Nobody knows that he's poor neither his girlfriend Brooke nor his ex-girlfriend Quinn. When he thought about Quinn, he automatically thought about Logan, that rich snob.

He gets everything he wants, he just have to click his finger and he gets it, that made Mark sick.

Yeah, Mark Del Figgalo is jealous on Logan Reese.

Quinn might think that he's happy, but he isn't.

And he hated himself for it.

**Superstar **by_** Toybox**_

Logan is rich. He has a car, an own plane, 4 big mansions.

The women love him and he loves them.

A really famous (at PCA) person, who's just caring of Quinn and his friends.

The other students don't exist in his glamorous life.

The jealous people can kiss his butt. He doesn't care who they are, so long till his little own world will break apart. And that day won't come in hundred years.

**My Paper Heart** by_** The All-American Rejects**_

Lola is so in love with Vince. She thought, that he was ,too. But she was wrong.

He cheated on her last week and doesn't dare to tell her. She had to adept it from Quinn, who was with Logan, when they saw him making out with another girl. That hit Lola like bullet directly in her heart. How could he? She really thought, that he was in love with her, too.

For her it's like her world broke apart. She felt empty and needless and her heart was broken and just one person could ever repair it. Vince Blake, but would she let him?

* * *

**So those were my first thoughts, when I heard the songs, hope you enjoyed. **

**Here are my tags:**

**1. Quogan4L**

**2. QLfanforever**

**3. snowgal95**

**4. LilyJackson**

**5. Music of the wind**

**Sorry but I didn't know, if you can tag a person twice.**

**Oh, and I thought, to write a story about Mark and his life at PCA, it's connected with the little songfic above (Welcome to my Life). Just tell me if you would read it or not, because I know, that Mark hasn't any stories yet and isn't very popular. **

**Please Review, thanks.**

**-teddybaer-**


End file.
